


Into the Unknown

by Multiversal_Misfit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversal_Misfit/pseuds/Multiversal_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein did not want to spend his summer in the small wooded town of Shinganshina with relatives he's never met. What could be so fun for him and Marco in a town that barely registers on a map? </p><p>When following a resident of the town and falling head first into danger, the pair discover there's more to the town than first expected, and their own reasons for their arrival to the sleepy town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Shinganshina

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty much my first real experiment in terms of writing, story line, and schedule.  
> Plenty of inspiration, from mythology, folk lore, to hints of television shows and beyond. 
> 
> What a ride for me this will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean hates trips.  
> He hates buses.  
> He hates anywhere that isn't Trost.
> 
> Luckily, Marco's along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a fic written by someone who doesn't know what they're doing.   
> Edit 8/24/16.  
> I removed a few tags. I'm keeping as much undercover for nerd reasons.

The long winding roads and endless sprawling scenery of the natural lands that dominated Maria County was not something Jean Kirschtein was used to. He never grew up seeing fields of untamed grass flowing carelessly in the wind, never gazed upon walls of trees that seemingly had no end and swallowed everything they touched.

Skyscrapers and concrete? Sure. Putrid smelling exhaust fumes from the corner bus assaulting his nose? Check. Constant screeches of machinery and children graining in his ears? Absolutely. But the serenity of nature, the fresh air rushing through his lungs in desperate gulps he'd realize every so often? That was way too new for the boy.

“This really is your first time out of the city isn't it Jean?”

If the tease was coming from anyone else, Jean’s fist would certainly have connected with someone’s shoulder, maybe even the unguarded sides of the human body. But there was always a hard time inflicting punishment on the golden sunshine seated beside him, and instead he gave a quick snarl before grabbing at the bag of chilled apple slices being offered to him.

“Shut it Bodt.”

Beside him, the familiar soft laugh of Marco worked it’s way past his lips as he resettled in his seat. Unlike Jean, he’d been able appreciate the ride, a bit over excitedly if he had to say so. Marco was used to these things; he had grown up living in a farming community before the financial support of Trost’s best preparatory school brought the brunette to the Native’s doorstep. He understood the changes going on to the world outside the window, and eagerly explained it all to Jean with little questions.

Except one.

“I'm afraid I still don't understand why we're going there,” Marco muttered, selecting his own slice before returning his gaze to the wheat fields. “Your Uncle’s idea?”

“It wasn't mind that's for sure.”

Jean had never heard of this uncle of his. When had his father even had siblings, let alone ones that apparently knew about Jean to invite him to their town for the summer? It reeked of suspicion to him, the mystery behind it all, his father’s burning persistence that he go, and the even stronger hesitation at Marco being invited.

“Maybe he's finally getting rid of me. Didn't want you coming because you're our precious little honor guest.”

“Maybe your dad thinks we're dating.”

This time, there is no hesitation in the fist colliding with Marco’s knee. It's only a small satisfaction in the yelp, undone by the glare of the bus driver through the rear view and harsh stares of the passengers across the aisle. But even then, the sudden crack of thunder that seems to shake Windows is enough to distract everyone from the teenagers antics.

“You should calm down Jean. You're going to make it rain.” Marco is far too innocent in his jokes, clearly already over the injury and poking fun at the weather patterns. It always seemed this way: Jean would experience a mood swing, and the weather follows.

“Whatever. It'll be worse if I can't get off this damn vehicle the moment it pulls into the station. All of your crap better be together, I'll leave you behind if it's not”

He really wouldn't, but the threat is enough for Marco to begin his collecting, snacks and books finding their place back in his backpack. The rest of their companions seem to follow suit as the announcement of the town border arriving in ten minutes is whispered across the intercom system.

“I'm sure it will all go well.”

Marco's hand is on his shoulder, a small squeeze doing wonders to the trembles Jean wasn't even aware he had. He decided instead to focus back out the window, reading the welcoming billboard as they pass

Welcome to Shinganshina.

“It better be damn interesting. “

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Information:
> 
> Trost  
> Location: Rose County  
> Population 684,451 (Circa 20XX)  
> Notable Residents: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt  
> Export: N/A
> 
> The city of Trost is one of the greatest success stories of Rose County. Originally an outpost town, the city saw a booming of activity with the establishment of trade lines from Maria County. Trost is one of the central business hubs in the Rose County, from the moving and shipments of Agriculture from Maria County to Sina, and their famed Jeweler's Row. Any bout of Business seems to flourish in this town.  
> Trost is the smallest of the four Cities located in Rose County, beneath Utopia, Karanes, and Krolva respectively.
> 
> I have zero idea where I'm going with this


	2. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Jean settle in, and a freckles decides to overthink on unnecessary things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a posting schedule  
> Then my internet was canceled.  
> Rip  
> Welcome back to a fic written by someone who still doesn't know what they're doing at all.
> 
> I removed a few tags. I'm keeping as much undercover for nerd reasons.

“I can't believe this town is so… Damn small!”

The blonde never ceased to amaze Marco.

Granted, the relationship between Marco and Jean may not have spanned a portion of their existence, but it meant something grand. They were close, inseparable. The contrasts in personality, the up brings. It all meant something new to amaze the brunette.

“This town is nowhere near small,” he chimed happily, glancing out the window to the tiny street as Jean continued his unpacking. Marco had finished promptly when they arrived. He wanted to see the little commotion that dotted the street.

It was certainly nothing compared to the streets of Trost, always filled with shoving shoulders and brisk walking, but to Marco, it was much more than he ever knew in Jinae. Shiganshina was much larger than his birth place. Even here away from the main street, the roads were paved. Neighbors could actually talk across a yard, not separated by fields of grazing animals and growing crops.

“Home was so much smaller.”

“You’re such a farm boy, Bodt.”

Jean means it in a light tone; he always meant it different tone.

“Honestly! I could never see my neighbors this close!” Marco is grinning now as he turns his attention back to Jean, snickering as the other is shoving underwear unceremoniously into the drawer. “I had to go to school in the next town, did you know that? Jinae was that small.”

Jean’s face is priceless.

“Sad but true.”

It made him a little home sick to think of the farming community he had once called home. It was pushing three years since he had last set foot in his home town. But his mother wouldn’t have let him miss the opportunity. Raising Five children on her own, there was no way she’d be able to afford schooling for them all. Trost had offered the boarding school to Marco for his grades, expenses paid. It was his one shot at proving himself, to be able to reach a future he could help his mother with her burden.

And thanks to Trost he had Jean. Jean who made his mark. Their first meeting didn’t scream friendship to Marco, not when he was struggling to breathe between the rim of the third floor toilet and the water inside. But they were inseparable now. They always had each other’s backs. It’s why he agreed to this trip.

The distress in Jean was obvious when his father had without much thought, agreed to send his son to a brother he’d never seemed to mention. Jean’s uncle seemed well enough. Enthusiastic to greet the two, although yet again Marco received the air he was not supposed to be here. Mr. Kirschtein had also given him the most concerned face when he announced his departure with Jean. But Marco would not be detoured.

“Think we can go explore?” He hummed. “I’m sure we can find out where everything is here.”

“I’m not planning on staying here all day with them,” Jean snorted with a toss of his backpack in the closet. “Come on Mr. Small Town. Show me the ropes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occasionally I’ll write what I like to call ‘rolling chapters’. They aren’t particularly important or offer something amazing. But they tend to help me with the flow of chapters to come. Sometimes they're really short drabbles, sometimes they're research papers. 
> 
> Jinae  
> Location: Rose County  
> Population: 194 (20XX)  
> Notable Resident: Marco Bodt (former)  
> Export: Agriculture 
> 
> Jinae is one of the few farming communities located in the smaller (compared to Maria) Rose County. Responsible for marking a midway point between the Eastern trade routes of Maria County and Trost, the small community also provides crops and produce for the surrounding areas. Jinae consists of family farms and a packing plant just beyond the last privately owned land, most of the children here attend school in the bigger town about ten miles away, or move to city schools that provide boarding, such as those in Trost. 
> 
> Jean Kirschtein:  
> Age: 15  
> Birthday: April 7  
> Residency: Trost, Shiganshina (temporarily)  
> Marco Bodt:  
> Age: 15  
> Birthday: June 16  
> Residency: Jinae (former), Trost, Shiganshina (temporarily)  
> 


	3. Established Normalcy is Cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin has his schedule. He has his rules, he has his friends. 
> 
> That's about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, I had the idea to update this weekly.  
> That dream died with Last year of college. 
> 
> Welcome back. 
> 
> You'll notice, towards the end I gave up on this chapter.

_“What do you see today Armin?”_

_“Spider webs! They're everywhere! And they’re covering everything! They're all over you too, Grandfather.”_

_There's a chuckle coming off the older man’s lips and it's soon followed by a pet to his head, always a sign of a job well done. The young blonde perched on the lap can't help the laugh of his own, reaching carefully for a thread coming off his pinkie and twirling it around a finger. This one he knows is special, much different from the shimmering rainbow that made up all the other threads._

_“This one's different. What are they Grandfather?”_

_“These are Fate Threads,” His grandfather started. “Each one connects us to people, places, objects. And that one, is the most important one of all Armin. Our Relatives in the East call it the Red String of Fate, linking us to our Destined One.”_

_His grandfather is careful to flutter his fingertips across the thread around Armin’s finger, offering a small smile to the boy who continues to inspect the line._

_“I must not be very good at this. It fades away,” Armin muttered, brow furrowing as he tries harder to find it._

_“Your Vision is fine my child. It is the one gift a Seer is not granted. We cannot see where our own lines end. But when the time comes, you'll know who holds your string’s end.”_

_“Oh. Does this mean I can know if Eren likes that girl?”_

_“You will know many things one day Armin,” his grandfather laughed, petting at his hair once more with that proud look. “But it's probably best to let them learn their own fates.”_

——————

Today was the day.

At least, something inside his chest told him today was the day. Most nights, a dream of the past lead to an event of the future, and surely the memory more than 13 years developed of his greatest lesson was an indication. Armin Arlert had really only one way to know.

The cards of his were located everywhere in his house, family heirlooms to personal decks to even productions of the regular humans trying to reach a power not meant for them. His favorite, the deck so cherished by his Grandfather, was prepared on the kitchen table, ready for its duty. Without a missing beat, and with little thought to the process, Armin proceeded with his shuffle of the deck, wandering to the cupboard and grabbing his mug to prepare his morning tea. A melody to his morning perfected in his solitude. The steam of his mug helps clear his mind, and soon he’s drawing out the cards touching his soul. He wasn't expecting so many for this reading, at least until the cards picked in his hand divided themselves, and he learned that today would bring the fortune of two.

Interesting.

The Hermit. Upright.

The Ace of Swords. Upright.

The Knight of Swords. Reversed.

Ace of Wands. Upright.

The Sun. Reversed.

Soon our paths will cross with one who searching for himself. He has great potential, matched by extreme power, the only problem is that he has trouble pulling himself together, and his path will lead to disappointment. If he can banish his reverse, He’ll find his victory.

  
For a moment Armin couldn’t understand why the second grouping consisted of only four cards. Surely he had missed one. But nothing else was reaching to him, the threads tying the cards for this fortune content with their partners. A fortune of four was all it seemed to be.

The Lovers. Upright.

Six of Swords. Upright.

Page of Swords. Upright

The Hangman. Upright.

Soon our paths will cross with a curious mind. This is his time to find his Destined one, but it will require sacrifice, and there is a journey ahead he cannot avoid.

As the tidbits of the fortunes came together as he dreamed, a mixture of frowns and smiles overtook his face. He expected many things from today, and hopefully, with the majority of these uprights being cheerful. He could count on an easy summer.

The loud blaring of the cell ringing was all that could break the Seer Oracle’s trance, a small scowl on his face as he dropped the deck and gathered cards together again. He had gotten better at the mental barriers to prevent the constant daydream of his Gift, and as the walls rebuilt himself the last haze escaping his mind alerted him to whom it was.

“Eren.”

“Morning sleepy head!” Came the chipper voice of Eren. Armin could almost see the excited bounce in the brunette so step as the clatter of his kitchen whispered in the background.

“I've been up. What's going on?”

“Did you forget!? Mikasa, the forest? Your heads been in the box again hasn’t it?”

“I didn't! I was just on my way!” He laughed, hoping that the other on the phone couldn't hear the guilt. He had forgotten. There was too much in his head from the dream and reading. “I'll see you soon.“

Eren had a habit of clicking the phone as soon as he received a confirmation, and Armin couldn’t help the chuckle as he pocketed the device. He had the time to pick up at least before he started on his way. Eren would undoubtedly be late, and Mikasa would no doubt wait to join him. There was plenty of time to gather his things and--

Yet again, his thoughts snagged. There on the table, clear for him to see was the deck. But not neatly stacked as it was always kept. One card faltered, peaking out over the edge in a silent beckon. Not an accident, those never happened.

It started a chill up the blonde's spine, a tremor in his fingertips as his muscles moved on their own, dragging out the card and careful to pull it in its rightful position. It all mattered for the readings. Upright, or downright. They had their meanings.

He didn’t need to open his Gift to see this meaning, or the threads to connect it to the group of cards. He knew whose this was. And the upright of _**this**_ card, brought only fear to Armin.

————

Shinganshina was always one of those places fickle in its weather. Sometimes the summer would offer a breather to the residents of the town, and they could live their lives with a little care to the day. There were others, such as today, that reminded residents of exactly what the summer could bring.

Armin was used to seeing these days provide empty streets in the small downtown area. Anyone caught outside would scramble into the closed door sanctuaries of shops and cafes, and a small longing inside the blonde burned to join them. If only it was their destination, but brisk in her pace, Mikasa reminded him, and the over heating brunette joining them, that outside was where they were to remain.

“It’s not going to go anywhere Mikasa. Slow down!”

Eren was always irritated on hot days like these, and Armin is quick to let out a chuckle as the flashes of red begin to circle in the usual swirl of colors that fill Eren’s Aura. Mikasa’s almost mirrors her sibling, though the red ringing her’s is lingering, and the twitch of her hair betrays the tips of the ears so usually well hidden.

“At least let me stop at the river on the way! They’re both in the same direction! I’m steaming here!”

Mikasa seems to stop only at the mention of Eren’s condition, as if she finally remembers their opposing elements. She was made to handle the heat, Eren wasn’t. Heat was his enemy, and between the heaving pants of his chest and the steam rolling off his frame in wisps, Mikasa is forced to surrender to the request, ears finally drooping back into place. Armin wondered, if she even realized they were showing.

Even and Mikasa were a bit of an oddity in the strange refuge for their kind that was Shinganshina. To see a Fire Spirit, a Kitsune none the less boarded with the Water Spirits often garnered an occasional whisper. But as was the case, considering the murder of her parents. There were no other fire spirits in their safe haven, and the Jeager’s had been the closest thing to a family she ever had. Even now a days, with Eren’s own parents out of the picture, the two continued to their support.

Perhaps it was being opposite signs that made them an efficient team, able to calm each other and their element. But it led to spats, forgetfulness of what either could handle. A day over 100 degrees? A walk for the Kitsune, murder on the Nix without a supply of water.

Shiganshina, luckily in its establishment, had been developed as a haven to all the creatures that co-existed with humans, and there were little in the town's borders that didn’t flow by the river and its streams. For Eren, it meant ensured survival on these killer days. For Earth Spirits, survival of their element. For Mikasa, safety, and unneeded directions, to her destination.

The twitching of her ears meant that Eren’s request was soon forgotten yet again to her. The brunette had barely lowered himself into the refreshing current of the water before she was off again, ignoring his calls and twitch of his ears.

“What’s pulling her tails? Nothing ever happens to that Tree of hers!”

Another smile pulled itself from Armin with a small shrug before his pace worked to quicken. Eren would follow in the river as easily as he could on land, which meant little needed to change in their conversation.

“It’s very important to her Eren. After all as a Kitsune, she was born under it. They share a connection. Without it she wouldn’t have her ability to speak the spirit languages, or practice her magic. If anything happened to it--”

“Mika would be in deep shit. I know that smart guy!” The splash of water to Armin’s face was completely uncalled for. But Eren rarely held himself back; he always just grinned and dove under the current.

It wouldn’t take long for the pair to catch up with Mikasa. Not a moment too late. The Kitsune was on the defensive, fangs bared at the intruder high in the branches of the ancient tree her mother had once given birth under.

Rare were their any evil or dark spirits within Shiganshina’s borders, but the mischievous were common, none more so than the imps. They wandered more than settled, but this particular one had a nasty habit of following the Asian around.

A crush, Eren had said.

Today, its mistake had been in gathering her attention by her Tree.

_“Get. **Down**.”_

Mocking a Kitsune rarely ended well for anyone. A lesson the imp had yet to learn as it raised its hands to its face, mimicking mocking gestures with tongue stuck out no doubt learned from humans. Internally, Armin feared. More so as his friend approached her tree closer with a throaty growl and greater threats in Impish. Eren simply let himself sink in the river, not looking to get between this. There was no deterring Mika.

This was exactly the life Armin has become accustomed to. The three of them, on some sort of endeavor in these woods, their town. Eren and Mikasa would get into their troubles, Armin would do his best to keep the peace. It seemed far too impossible that the reading that morning could really mean a change so grand would be coming to this stability.

By the time they had returned to the village square later, and Armin caught his first glance of the pair, he knew yet again, Impossible was always possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea, research, notes:   
> Mikasa:   
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune  
> http://tehlorri.com/L5R/birthtree.htm#Twins
> 
> Eren:  
> http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Nix#Germany  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neck_(water_spirit)  
> http://thecharmm.tumblr.com/post/60379990574/theres-a-fic-on-the-kinkmeme-about-eren-retaining (Nix form inspiration)
> 
>  
> 
> Shinganshina  
> Location: Maria County  
> Population: 725 (20XX)  
> Notable Residents: Eren Jeager, Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, Annie Leonhardt  
> Export: Lumber, Agriculture
> 
> Shinganshina is a sleepy backwoods town located in the dense forest areas of Maria County. Unbenownst to most of the human race, Shignanshina is one of the havens spread across the world for the communities of creatures and spirits living in hiding. In official reports, Shiganshina was established in the early 1700’s and remains one of the oldest towns in the Tri County area.  
> Off Records, Shgianshina has been around since the last great struggle between humans and non humans, a refugee camp. Those who decided to stay made best of their town, and their abilities. Utilizing the many skills of the Earth spirits inhabiting the woods, the Lumber supply remains steady, and the forest Spirits make good on keeping the animals well and happy to provide their products (Shiganshina is a slaughter free town). Humans aware of the existence account for 10% of the town. 
> 
>  
> 
> Armin Arlert  
> Age 14  
> Birthday: November 3  
> Residency: Shiganshina  
> Race: Orcale, Seer  
> Powers:  
> -Future vision, Mastery of Divination (Tarot Cards, Palm reading etc.)  
> -Ability to see fate threads, Red String of fate  
> -Capable of creating prophecies  
> -Communication with high beings of the universe. 
> 
> Mikasa Ackerman  
> Age: 15  
> Birthday: February 10  
> Residency: Shiganshina  
> Race: Half Kitsune (Mother), Half Fire Faerie (father)  
> Powers:  
> -Fire Mastery (weapons, defense, etc)  
> -Communication with the birth tree  
> -Understanding of Spirit Languages
> 
> Eren Jeager  
> Age: 15  
> Birthday: March 30  
> Residency Shiganshina  
> Race: Nix  
> Powers:  
> -Water Mastery  
> -Heaing abilities  
> -Communication with Water based Creatures (fish, amphibians, etc)

**Author's Note:**

> My ideas on whether or not I know what I'm doing are ever evolving


End file.
